My First and Last
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Permintaan terakhir Yoongi untuk dicium oleh orang yang dicintainya dan Jimin yang bertekad untuk tidak menciumnya agar Yoongi tetap hidup. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.8: I Want to Kiss You, but It'll Kill You**

 **.**

 **My First and Last**

 **A fanfic by Gelda Lee**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

 ** _Summary:_** _Permintaan terakhir Yoongi untuk dicium oleh orang yang dicintainya dan Jimin yang bertekad untuk tidak menciumnya agar Yoongi tetap hidup._

.

Jimin tidak pernah mengira bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta. Dia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa semua orang di seluruh dunia. Dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun, itulah janjinya sebelum bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil menjerat hatinya.

Min Yoongi, pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun yang mengidap penyakit langka bernama _Mest Cell Activation Syndrom_ (MCAS). Dialah yang membuat Jimin terjerat dalam ilusi misterius yang bernama cinta selama empat tahun terakhir.

Penyakit itu membuat Yoongi alergi terhadap banyak hal mulai dari hal yang _simple_ seperti cahaya matahari, sentuhan, bau, bahkan ciuman. Dia tidak bisa keluar ruangan dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Jimin yang saat itu bertugas sebagai dokter yang memeriksa Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa didekati oleh pemuda pucat tersebut. Jika orang lain mendekatinya selain keluarganya, Yoongi akan mengalami kesulitan untuk bernafas dan merasa kesakitan. Karena itulah selama empat tahun Yoongi menjadi sangat dekat dengan Jimin.

"Hei Yoongi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jimin saat memasuki ruangan Yoongi yang telah disterilisasi. Yoongi melepaskan masker yang dipakainya dan tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

"Seperti biasa, terbaring lemah dan menunggu kematian untuk datang dan membawaku ke neraka." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. Jujur saja Yoongi benci jika harus seperti ini hingga akhir hayatnya, tetapi takdir tidak bisa dibantah.

Jimin yang melihat ekspresi pasrah Yoongi pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris, dia harus berjuang keras agar pemuda kesayangannya ini bisa sembuh.

"Kau akan sembuh, kujamin itu." Gumam Jimin sambil mengelus surai hitam Yoongi yang berantakan. Jimin sedikit bersyukur hanya dia yang bisa disentuh oleh Yoongi selain keluarganya, pemuda pucat itu memang membutuhkan dukungan moral disaat seperti ini. Disaat tubuhnya sedang hancur karena penyakit dan mentalnya yang hancur karena perlakuan keluarganya.

Tentu saja selama empat tahun itu tidak ada yang pernah mengunjungi Yoongi. Keluarganya menghilang dan hanya mentransfer uang untuk biaya rumah sakit serta kehidupan Yoongi selama disini. Sejak saat itu Yoongi tidak pernah menampakkan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi berapa tahun lagi waktu yang harus kuhabiskan disini? Sudah empat tahun aku terjebak, aku tidak bisa selamanya disini Jim. Aku merindukan semuanya, aku merindukan dunia luar…" Lirih Yoongi, air mata mulai turun ke wajah cantiknya.

Jimin menepuk punggung pasien sekaligus pemuda yang dicintainya itu, mencoba untuk membuatnya tetap tenang sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya. Jimin bisa saja memeluknya, tetapi itu akan membahayakan Yoongi.

"Hei, hei tenanglah, aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kehidupanmu." Ujar Jimin yang terus berusaha membuat Yoongi tenang. Tangisan pemuda pucat itu mulai mereda.

"Maaf, aku langsung terbawa emosi…" Ujar Yoongi datar. Kegetiran terdengar jelas dalam suaranya, dan Jimin tidak pernah menyukai itu. Dia tidak pernah suka saat pasien mulai kehilangan harapan untuk hidup, terutama jika pasien itu adalah Yoongi.

"Aku tidak pernah suka saat kau menggunakan nada suara seperti itu, Min Yoongi." Yoongi terkejut saat Jimin nada suara mendadak dingin padanya. Dia tahu dokternya ini sangat tidak suka melihat pasien yang putus asa, anehnya hanya Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu saat mulai putus asa. Jika pasien lain yang mengalaminya, Jimin akan tetap tenang dan tersenyum.

"Ma-maafkan aku Dokter Park…" Cicit Yoongi. Entah kenapa dia selalu takut disaat seperti ini. Yoongi merasa tertekan dan tidak nyaman, seperti sedang terperangkap dalam ruangan sempit dan gelap.

"Jangan diulangi lagi." Ujar Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan. Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin sesaat sebelum pemuda itu keluar dan wajahnya langsung memerah. "Sialan, tahan Yoongi. Dia itu doktermu dasar bodoh!" Gumam Yoongi.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Bagaimana, Jim?" tanya Taehyung, seorang dokter bedah sekaligus sahabat baik Jimin. "Parah Tae, kau tahu seberapa negatifnya Yoongi. Bahkan Jungkook saja sampai menyerah untuk membuatnya tetap positif." Gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung tertawa sambil mengingat bagaimana kekasihnya yang seorang psikolog handal itu bisa mengibarkan bendera putih saat menangani Yoongi. Bahkan pemuda kelinci itu menjulukinya 'es kutub'.

"Yang kutanyakan kondisi tubuh, bukan kejiwaannya bantet. Kalau kejiwaan sih, sudah pasti super negatif dan membuatmu merinding dalam sekejap, _according to Jeon 'Genius' Jungkook._ Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan es kutub itu." Ujar Taehyung.

Jimin mendengus kesal, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau cinta itu bekerja secara misterius, wahai Kim Taehyung—sang _playboy_ handal seantero rumah sakit?" Ujarnya.

"Itu Jungkook yang bilang, aku hanya mengutipnya." Kekeh Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, lupakan soal itu. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyembuhkan Yoongi. Sejauh ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencegah agar dia tidak kambuh." Gerutu Jimin. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kasus Yoongi jarang sekali terjadi dan informasinya juga sangat sedikit." Ujar Taehyung.

" _Yeah_ , dan aku masih menganggap itu bukanlah penghalang agar aku bisa menyembuhkan Yoongi. Tamat sudah riwayatku sebagai _'God Hand'_ …" Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ini sangat menyiksanya sebagai dokter dengan rekor tidak pernah gagal menyembuhkan pasien.

"Astaga, kau memikirkan predikatmu atau nyawa kekasihmu itu?" Taehyung langsung menjitak kepala Jimin, terkadang sahabatnya itu lebih idiot dari seekor monyet yang gegar otak. Jimin terdiam sejenak, "dua-duanya sih…" Kekehnya tanpa dosa. Taehyung hanya melongo mendengar jawaban sahabat kelewat jeniusnya itu.

"Benar apa kata orang, perbandingan idiot dan jenius itu diibaratkan seperti sebuah kertas." Ujar Taehyung.

Jimin melongo, "sejak kapan ucapanmu sepintar itu?" Ujarnya.

"Aku hanya mengutip kata-kata Profesor Namjoon saat kita kuliah dulu" kekeh Taehyung.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas, entah dosa apa yang dilakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai memiliki sahabat yang ajaib seperti Taehyung. Jimin berniat untuk mengurung Taehyung di kamar mayat, tetapi dia masih sayang nyawa karena tidak mau terbunuh di tangan Jungkook sang psikolog yang sayangnya berjiwa psikopat.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Yoongi, saatnya evaluasi." ujar Jimin. dia membuka pintu ruangan Yoongi dan tidak melihat pemuda pucat kesayangannya itu. 'Mungkin dia ke kamar mandi, lebih baik kutunggu.' Pikir Jimin.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Jimin mulai merasakan panik, bagaimana jika Yoongi kabur?

Jimin pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Yoongi yang terkapar di _bathtub_ dengan banyak ruam merah di kulitnya. "Astaga, Min Yoongi!" Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan mulai mengecek keadaannya.

"Syok anafilatik…Kenapa kambuh lagi? Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak alergi pada sabun." Gumam Jimin sambil menyuntikkan adrenalin yang dibawanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jimin pun mengangkat Yoongi dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi.

Jimin pun mulai melakukan penanganan medis yang biasa dia lakukan tiap kali Yoongi kambuh. "Alerginya semakin parah, kalau begini terus entah apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya." gumam Jimin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi akhirnya sadar dan ruamnya perlahan menghilang. "Ji…min…" erang Yoongi. "Bagaimana? Masih terasa pusing?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng lemah.

"Yoongi, apa kau tadi melakukan sesuatu sebelum mandi? Setahuku kau tidak alergi pada sabun." ujar Jimin lembut. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Jimin berusaha keras menahan tawa, Yoongi terlalu menggemaskan baginya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan marah." Kekeh Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi. "Janji ya, tidak marah." Gumam Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga! Siapapun tolong hajar Jimin sekarang, dia tidak kuat dengan keimutan Yoongi.

"Iya, iya, cepat katakan atau kucubit pipimu." Ujar Jimin yang masih terkekeh melihat Yoongi. Yoongi yang mulai sadar akan sikapnya langsung memasang tampang datar dan dingin.

"Kalau kuingat lagi, dua hari yang lalu ada anak penderita _leukemia_ yang kutemui saat jadwal evaluasi. Dia memberiku coklat dan aku memakannya karena aku kan tidak alergi cokelat." Ujar Yoongi.

"Kutebak, ada kandungan susu didalamnya, karena itulah kau alergi. Tetapi lumayan lambat juga reaksinya.. sekitar empat puluh delapan jam setelah paparan _allergen_. Waktu itu kau kambuh?" tanya Jimin.

" _Yeah_ , tapi cuma bentol biasa dan langsung hilang.." Ujar Yoongi. "Anafilaktik bifasik, ya…" Gumam Jimin. Yoongi meringis melihat ekspresi Jimin yang mulai dingin, kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir keras.

"Maafkan aku Jim, aku menyusahkanmu lagi…" Gumam Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Yoongi perlahan. "Kau itu pasienku, sudah sewajarnya aku menolong." Ujarnya.

"Kau hanya menganggapku sebatas itu ya?" Ujar Yoongi. Jimin terdiam, tumben Yoongi menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang? Sayang sekali, padahal kukira dokter handal sepertimu akan mengerti." Geram Yoongi. "Dokter bukan Tuhan, aku tidak bisa langsung mengerti apa yang kau inginkan." Balas Jimin.

Yoongi menggeram dan langsung meninju Jimin, untungnya bisa ditahan oleh dokter muda itu. "AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH! APA HARUS AKU MENULISKANNYA DI REKAM MEDIS KEPARATMU ITU?!" Teriak Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan terlinganya. "K-kau apa?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi pun meneteskan air matanya, dadanya terasa sakit, tetapi dia lega karena bisa melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengerti apa artinya cinta sampai aku bertemu denganmu karena aku disibukkan dengan penyakit ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, kau cinta pertamaku. Maaf karena aku sudah memendam perasaan laknat ini selama tiga tahun…" Isak Yoongi.

Jimin yang tidak tahan pun langsung memeluk Yoongi, persetan dengan penyakitnya. "Aku menyayangimu Min Yoongi, tepat saat kita bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Padahal dulu aku bersumpah untuk tidak jatuh cinta, sayangnya _cupid_ berkata lain dan menembakkan panahya pada kita."Gumamnya.

Isakan Yoongi mulai reda. "K-kau serius?" Gumamnya. "Lebih dari serius" ujar Jimin. Yoongi pun membalas pelukan Jimin dengan tangan bergetar.

"Terima kasih.." Isak Yoongi. Jimin melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Yoongi yang basah karena air mata. "Hei, jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih." ujar Jimin lembut.

"Aku bukannya sedih, ini air mata bahagia dasar bodoh." Gerutu Yoongi sambil memukul pelan dada Jimin. Jimin terkekeh, _tsundere_ Yoongi pun sudah kembali.

"Oke, oke, astaga kenapa pacarku imut sekali sih?!" Jimin mencubit pipi gembil Yoongi, yang dibalas oleh rengekan dari pemuda pucat itu. "Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?" Gerutu Yoongi.

"Oh jadi kau tidak mau? Baiklah" ujar Jimin datar. Yoongi kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mau, idiot…" Gumamnya. Astaga, ingatkan Jimin untuk membawa tisu agar dia tidak mimisan didepan kekasih imutnya ini.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Sebulan setelah mereka berdua menjalani hubungan, keadaan Yoongi pun semakin memburuk dan akhirnya kritis. Jimin pun langsung bekerja ekstra agar kekasihnya bisa selamat. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar Yoongi bisa sehat dan bahagia.

"Hei sayang," ujar Jimin saat memasuki ruangan Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang tertidur dengan nyaman dan tidak terganggu dengan banyaknya peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Awalnya Jimin ingin mengecek kondisi Yoongi, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jimin mengelus surai hitam Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin menipis, efek dari pengobatan yang dijalaninya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal rambutmu indah.." Gumam Jimin. Matanya beralih ke pipi Yoongi yang mulai tirus. "Padahal sebulan yang lalu pipimu itu lucu, membuatku tidak tahan untuk menggigitnya." Kekeh Jimin.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Dia tidak tega melihat Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin menderita. "Cepatlah sembuh sayang, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin melihat senyummu untuk yang pertama kalinya.." Isak Jimin.

"Uh.. Ji-min?" Erang Yoongi. Jimin langsung menghapus air matanya. "Ya sayang? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Jimin. Tangan Yoongi terangkat perlahan dan berusaha menghapus air mata Jimin dengan gerakan canggung.

"Jangan.. menangis.." ucapnya terbata-bata. Jimin tersenyum, "aku tidak apa-apa sayang" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Dia tidak ingin kondisi Yoongi memburuk karena memikirkannya.

"Jimin.. bisakah kau.. melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya Yoongi. "Tentu, kau ingin apa?" Ujar Jimin. "Sebelum itu, berjanjilah padaku.. untuk melaksanakannya.." Gumam Yoongi dan dibalas dengan anggukan Jimin.

 _"_ _Kiss me, please.."_ Ujar Yoongi. Jimin terkejut, "Tidak. Itu bisa membahayakan kondisimu" ujarnya dingin. "Kau.. sudah berjanji…" Gumam Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi.." gumam Jimin. "Tolonglah, Jim…" rintih Yoongi. Jimin benar-benar tersiksa sekarang, dia ingin mengabulkan permintaan Yoongi tetapi dia tidak ingin kondisi Yoongi bertambah buruk.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa kehilangan kau.." ujar Jimin. Yoongi pun mulai mencabut peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Jimin langsung menahan tangan Yoongi.

"Tidak ada harapan untukku Jim, semua ini hanya memperlambat waktuku untuk mati. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." Gumam Yoongi.

"Masih ada harapaan untukmu Yoon, aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa bahagia." Ujar Jimin. untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi tersenyum. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Aku tidak ingin kau kerepotan lagi, dan jujur saja.. aku sudah bahagia bersamamu." Ujarnya.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…" Gumam Jimin. "Hei, siapa tahu kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang berbeda." Ujar Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tetapi Yoongi benar, semua ini hanya memperlambat kematiannya dan menyiksanya lebih lama lagi. "Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi" Ujarnya sebelum mencium bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciumannya. 'Tuhan, kau boleh mengambil semuanya dariku tapi tolong jangan hilangkan senyumannya…' Pikirnya.

Yoongi melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memeluk Jimin erat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jimin. "Aku mengantuk…" Gumamnya.

Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Yoongi perlahan. "Tidurlah.." Ujarnya. "Aku menyayangimu Park Jimin…" Yoongi menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Min Yoongi…" ujar Jimin sambil mencabut peralatan medis Yoongi. Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan dia bahagia karena bisa menjadi orang yang menemani Yoongi disaat terakhirnya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua** ** _author_** **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** ** _event_** **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** ** _kesalahan penulisan_** **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** ** _event_** **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** ** _reader_** **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
